


New Experiences

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Most normal thing I've written, Sleep take me away, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Jazz has a new idea in mind for his sex session with Prowl.





	New Experiences

Jazz grinned as laid down on his and Prowl’s berth. He had been lounging around all day and he was bored. When was Prowl meant to get back? He sighed and rolled over onto his front, burying his face into one of the soft pillows, letting out a rather loud sigh. “I’m booooored!” he whined into the fabric, before he rolled back over and grabbed a datapad, looking for something to occupy his processor but he had finished almost every game that there was on the datapad. He sighed and booted up a game, humming to himself as he began his conquest to finish the levels again and again. 

He was halfway trough a level when Prowl walked in, looking clearly agitated and frustrated, his doorwings hiked up in a V shape, and a clearly exhausted look graced his faceplate. He sat down next to Jazz and hummed, not caring what would happen. He turned and sighed, watching as Jazz put his datapad down and smiled at him, with an enthusiastic “Hey Babe!” following suit, before he was kissed very powerfully by the silver saboteur. He didn’t care about getting frisky right now, he just wanted to go and relax. Then it would be back to the daily grind.

Jazz smirked and pulled away from the kiss, not caring about what Prow wanted to do. He wanted to try something new. “Uhm, Prowler, I’ve kind of wanted to ask you something for a while, but I’ve been worried about your reaction.” He smiled awkwardly ad trembled, worrying that Prowl would hate him for it. By this point, Prowl was heading towards their shared bathroom to clean up, when he turned and looked at Jazz upon hearing him speak. “What is it azz?” He sighed, feeling a little frustrated. He just wanted to relax!

“I ah, um, I was wondering if we could try something new this time.” He smiled, and began blushing, looking sat the other mech’s codpiece. “I was wondering if this time, can I be on top? I love being ravaged by you, but this time, I want to see the other side, and see what it’s like to be dominated by you.” By the end of this, he had his face buried in his hands, simply too embarrassed to look at his other half, instantly regretting asking such a stupid thing. He immediately stopped as he felt the springs in the berth creak, and slowly lifted his helm up, to find Prowl looking at him with a big smirk on his face.

“Alright then Jazz. As soon as I get cleaned up, then we can try this. To be honest, I’m looking forward to this, so I’m gonna go and get done up, then we’ll begin.” He grinned and walked off into the bathroom, leaving the saboteur all alone on the berth. A few moments later, he re-emerged and walked over to Jazz, with a large smile on his face and laid down on the berth, before he retracted his valve port, to reveal a soaking wet valve, which was dripping with fluids, and clenched in anticipation of what was to come. 

Jazz’s engine roared in pleasure at this delicious sight, and he allowed his aching codpiece to retract, allowing for his bulging spike to come out. To his surprise, it was already leaking a lot of prefluid. H must’ve been more revved up than he expected. H purred a she lined it up with Prowl’s port, and pressed the head between his sopping wet lips, before slowly pushing in, allowing Prowl to get used to him. After all, he had had a long day filing reports, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.  
“C’mon mech, go faster than that! I’m not gonna break in your arms for Primus’ sake!” Prowl hissed, the slow entering feeling like a long drawn out torture He just wanted Jazz inside him, to fill him up and to fuck him straight through the berth he didn’t care what the others though, or if they heard, he wanted to be made into a whining, pleading mess of a mech. He always loved dominating Jazz, but today he wanted to try something new, and he didn’t care if Jazz thought he was an awful sub, as domming was more his thing anyway. 

Jazz smirked. He didn’t care what Prowl had to say, he was in charge here. He snickered and thrust his spike n in one swift motion, groaning as Prowl’s valve was forced to stretch around that thick meaty length of his. He couldn’t believe how tight Prowl was, it was ridiculous that the bot was even this tight! “Are you a virgin by any chance, pet?” Jazz snickered. He couldn’t resist adding in the pet part. If he was going to dom him, then he was going to do it properly. He had been the bitch for s long, and now it w it was Prowl’s turn to be the bitch.

Prowl groaned and shuddered as he felt his tight snatch stretch and protest around the thick girth of Jazz’s massive spike. His own spike swelled rapidly and pressed against his codpiece, which bowed outwards and began creaking heavily as Prowl shuddered. They weren’t even five minutes into this and he was already loving it. Primus, why didn’t Jazz suggest this idea earlier, he was in ecstasy! He shuddered again as he felt Jazz fully seat himself inside his valve which squished, causing more lubricant to spill out, which ran down his thigh gap and began staining the berth sheets as Jazz slowed to a halt. He whined for Jazz to resume his pace, but he quickly stopped, as he felt Jazz thrust out then in again harshly.

“Shh pretty baby, everything is gonna be ok, I promise. Just let me fill you up and make you scream!” Jazz purred, which was followed by a loud re of Prowl’s engine as he felt Jazz begin to thrust in and to, starting slowly, but then building up a rather vicious pace. He didn’t care, and he just wanted to let Jazz fucking destroy him. He winced, and the berth began creaking as Jazz got hard and harder, and is valve began to hurt as Jazz went faster and faster, but he wanted him to destroy him. He suddenly whined wen Jazz stopped.

“Why the hell did you stop?” He groaned, his spike beginning to deflate. He was really enjoying that, and Jazz had taken it away from him at the last second. He really hopes that this wouldn’t be a recurring thing, as it really annoyed him. He sighed when Jazz started back up, but this time it was a slow pace. He whined, and Jazz went slower. He carried on whining, until Jazz cut him off. “You do know the more that you whine at me and complain that I should speed up, the slower I will g?” Jazz questioned, looking at the cop bot, with a smug smirk on his face.

Once Prowl had fallen completely silent, then Jazz began thrusting in and out again. Hs spike had deflated as well, but in a few thrusts, he got it hard as a rock, with the blue biolights beginning to glow as he inched ever closer to his eventual overload. He smirked as he heard Prowl’s engine stutter as he increased his pace, wanting to show Prowl what it felt like to be on receiving enduring sex, and what it felt like to be totally powerless whilst the other one fucked you silly, and you had to lie there and obey their every whim, or else lose you hard-on.

Prowl whined and whimpered as Jazz continued to fuck him senseless, clinging onto the berth sheets in desperation as the berth below them rocked back and forth, wheezing and creaking as Jazz fucked the processor out of him. “Ahh! Mmmmm!” He moaned and panted, his groaning codpiece finally being pushed aside, allowing his thick length to press into the berth covers, staining them with more kinds of lubricants. He shuddered and strained as his valve walls rippled as Jazz went in, then out, and in, then out again. It felt so good to be stretched like that, and he never wanted it to end!

“Ah betcha like that, don’t cha, ya little slut!” Jazz growled, before leaning down and biting Prowl’s neck hard enough to leak Energon. His caused the tacticians optics to flare in shock, and his doorwings to hike up in surprise. He had never expected Jazz to be this feisty! He groaned and moaned heavily, panting hard as Jazz continued to ride him like the pathetic little bitch that he was. He was in heaven, and he fucking loved it! He couldn’t help letting out a loud whine as he felt Jazz go a little too deep on one thrust, causing the thick spike to press against his ceiling node, which pulsed and throbbed, making Prowl quiver.

Jazz grinned, before looking down at Prowl, and coming to a complete and utter stop, before he looked down at the black and white Autobot beneath him. “On your knees bitch!” He snarled, moaning as Prowl went from lying down to all fours, which causing his spike to stick out underneath him, and a dribble of prefluid to connect his spike to the bedsheets. He growled and shuddered again, shaking as Prowl’s valve squeezed his spike in delightful new ways, causing him to moan and whimper. “Of course you like it, you pathetic little bitch. Look at you whining and struggling like some sort of caged animal! Am I right?” Jazz smirked.

“Mmmhmm, I do master!” Prowl moaned, before blushing, which caused Jazz to stop. “Master hmm? I like that!” Jazz snickered before he continued to fuck Prowl senseless, this time, making sure to press the head of his bulging spike against the head of Prowl’s valve, making him groan and wail as his sensitive spot was struck over and over again, but never long enough to cause an overload. He tried his hardest to thrust backwards in order to stuff more of Jazz’s delicious girth inside his sopping wet valve. He strained and moaned as he felt Jazz’s spike press against the ceiling node a little longer this time.

“See what a well-behaved pet you are? Well-behaved pets get rewards, and if you’re not a good boy, then there will be consequences for your actions! Do you understand me?” Jazz hissed, emphasising the word consequences with a pretty harsh thrust, ramming the head of his spike against Prowl’s ceiling node, causing him to cry out and squirm as he felt the delicious sensations run through him from helm to pede, and set his circuits on fire. He whined and pleaded as Jazz carried on fucking him brutally, not caring for him at all, or the state of his valve. He was enjoying making Prowl scream.  
Prowl whined as he felt Jazz continue to thrust viciously in and out of his abused, stretched and sopping wet valve, just wanting to cum now. His spike was leaking tons of prefluid, which had accumulated into a rather large wet patch on the sheets as his fluids soaked into the fabric. He moaned as he heard Jazz huff and pant, and then felt his spike bulge, a sign of his impending overload. He groaned and pushed himself back, forcing the whole length inside his valve, and he shuddered, and he felt Jazz bite his neck cables, drawing more Energon.

Jazz sank his dentae into the cables as he began to overload violently, his massive spike shooting gobs and gobs of thick musky transfluid inside Prowl’s abused valve, causing it to strain at the massive amount. He snickered and kept his spike inside and shuddered as he felt Prowl groan. He knew that Prowl was so close to overloading, and he decided to make him work just that little bit harder. Whilst he had been an amazing pet, he still needed to prove that he was worthy of a nice overload. He reached around Prowl’s waist and gripped his throbbing spike at the base.

Prowl let out a loud whine as his overload was denied. He whimpered and shuddered. “Aww c’mon Jazz!” He tried to move, but he was trapped, and he moaned when Jazz whispered, “Beg for it!” into his audio. That was all he needed, and he wailed. “Oh please please please, I’m begging you Master Jazz! I need to overload, I really do! I’ve been good, and I need this release, please I do!” He whined and strained again, whining once more as Jazz gripped down on the base harder. “PLEASE!” He cried, absolutely desperate at this point. He just wanted to overload.

Prowl yelled as Jazz began to quickly jerk his spike off, and it didn’t take much for him to cry out to the heavens as he came, shooting massive gooey ropes of transfluid all over the covers. The berth beneath them creaked and whined, finally free of the awful torture it had endured during their brutal fucking session. Prowl’s optics flared, and he was knocked offline by the sheer force of it, with Jazz catching him to prevent him landing face first in his own transfluid. During this time, Jazz had pulled out of Prowl and sheathed his spike, before lying him down and lying next to him. Prowl slowly awoke and groaned, momentarily forgetting where he was, before seeing Jazz and smiling brightly. 

“Wow, that was really something.” Prowl smiled, and held Jazz close, kissing him deeply. He had really loved their fucking session and was more than willing to allow Jazz to dom him again. He broke the kiss and looked at his lover. He could easily get lost in those optics, those deep and rather stunning blue shades. Every Autobot had blue optics, but none were quite as unique or as beautiful as Jazz’s. His stood out due to their darker blue shade and their brilliance. It was like looking at a pair of diamonds, and it suited Prowl just fine.

Jazz smiled as Prowl broke the kiss and smiled at his lover. He really enjoyed that, and he doubted that he would let Prowl top him anytime soon. “You look so fucking hot babe, you know that?” His smile turned into a smirk as he traced a servo over the mech’s front bumper, causing Prowl to groan softly and smile, kissing him again. He really fucking loved him. Jazz then rubbed Prowl’s shoulders plates. “You did such a good job being my little pet babe, so I figured that you deserve a reward! What do you think of your reward? Do you like it?”

Prowl smiled again as he felt Jazz begin to massage him. He sighed in relief as he looked at Jazz, humming to himself as Jazz slowly worked on his left shoulder, releasing the knots in his wiring and working out the kinks. He felt so tired and Jazz was really helping to make sure he was relaxed after the long stressful day at work, and their hot and heavy romp. He grinned and kissed Jazz again as he felt each, and every knot get untangled. “Mmmm, you’re so amazing babe, what would I do without you?” He then sighed in relief as Jazz finished on that shoulder and shifted sides and began to work on Prowl’s right shoulder.

“Ah, you’ve got a lotta knots in this one Prowl, have you been working yourself extra hard again?” He sighed, and carried on undoing the knots in his wiring, smiling as heard little sighs of relief come from Prowl with each knot that was undone. How did one mech have so many knots in one area? He really must’ve been working hard, and not had chance to unwind for ages. Jazz sighed and carried on going, feeling a small amount of satisfaction as the wires went from knotted and tangled to smooth and straight. “You feeling any better babe?” Jazz grinned as he finished untangling the last one.

“Much better thanks babe!” Prowl smirked and kissed him, before breaking the kiss and looking at him. “You look so cute like that!” He laughed, as Jazz was currently staring at him with the biggest grin on his face. As he leaned in for yet another kiss, one thing was on his mind. He was definitely going to let Jazz dom him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
